


Blinded by Manipulation

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compulsion, Death Eaters, Doppelganger, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gay, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Twins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Illegal Marriage Contracts, Jily back from the dead, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not So Evil Voldemort, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Harry Potter, The beloved Boy-Who-Lived, tired of people telling him how he should live his life. All he ever wanted was a family to call his own. Will he finally get what he desires? Trouble is brewing and a stranger bring a new but familiar face to the playing field.Who is this new Blond?Where did he come from?Where did Draco go?Lucius Malfoy learns the truth about his son in one of the cruelest ways possible. Death. Who's death you ask? Wouldn't you like to know?I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.





	1. Learning Truths

**Title:** Blinded by Manipulation

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 **Main Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Kyros Hylton (OMC), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Side Pairing(S):** James Potter/Lily Evans, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (One Sided)

**Summary:**

Harry Potter, The beloved Boy-Who-Lived, tired of people telling him how he should live his life. All he ever wanted was a family to call his own. Will he finally get what he desires? Trouble is brewing and a stranger bring a new but familiar face to the playing field.

Who is this new Blond?

Where did he come from?

Where did Draco go?

Lucius Malfoy learns the truth about his son in one of many cruel ways possible. Death. Who's death you ask? Wouldn't you like to know.

* * *

**Blinded by Manipulation**

_**Learning Truths**_

Harry Potter sat on his bed in the Gryffindor dorm thinking. He couldn't believe he had been so naive. He blindly believe everything Dumbledore told him. With what proof? He simply believe him because he was Headmaster. That he was was the leader of the light therefore could do no wrong? Harry sigh and held in face in his hands. Over the summer her heard nothing from his so called 'best friends'. He was worried out of his mind and they couldn't be bother to send a letter.To make matters worse, Harry overheard a conversation they had with the Headmaster who told them they needed to 'control Harry' and he raised the amount of money he was paying them. Outrageous! Harry slipped away during the summer to visit Gringotts. 

_Flashback_

_The raven haired teen's mouth widened in shock with the information he just overheard. Ron and Hermione were being paid to be his friends. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. The red headed boy ranted like the jealous prat he was about Harry and his money. Hermione didn't like how reckless Harry was and careless. Tears formed at the edges of the boy's emerald green eyes._

_'Was anyone my friend? Did anyone like me?' He wondered._

_Later that night, Harry sneaked out of his godfather's home and went to Gringotts._

_"Excuse me. May I speak with Griphook. My name is Harry Potter."_

_The goblin sneered but led Harry to Griphook's office._

_" I'd like a full inheritance test."_

_Griphook got out the parchment and sliver knife. He told Harry to drop five drop of blood on the paper. Within seconds, words appeared._

_**Name:** _

_Harry James Potter_

_**Parents:**  _

_James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

_Lily Evans nee Potter (Deceased)_

**_Godparents:_ **

_Alice Longbottom (Alive, Deemed Insane)_

_Frank Longbottom (Alive, Deemed Insane)_

_Sirius Orion Black (Alive)_

_**Lordships and Heirships:**  
_

_Potter_

_Preverell_

_Black_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin (By Conquest)_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hogwarts_

_**Magic Core:**  
_

_Grey_

**_Abilities:_ **

_Metamorphmagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parsel Magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parselmouth (70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Wandless Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Animagus_

**_Vaults:_ **

_Potter Family Vault_

_Potter Trust Fund Vault_

_Potter School Vault_

_Peverell Family Vault_

_Black Family Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

**_Properties:_ **

_Potter Manor_

_Godric Hollow_

_12 Grimmuald Place_

_Ravenclaw Manor_

_Peverell Villa_

_Hogwarts_

_Slytherin Manor_

**_Potions and Spells:_ **

_Love (keyed to Ginerva Weasley) - Given by Ginerva Weasley_

_Loyalty - Given by Albus Dumbledore_

_Forgetfulness - Given by Albus Dumbledore_

_Hatred (keyed to Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Tom RIddle aka Lord Voldemort, Slytherins) - Given by Albus Dumbledore_

_Compulsion (keyed to Albus Dumbledore) - Given by Albus Dumbledore_

_**Marriage Contract:** _

_To Ginerva Weadley - Written up by Albus Dumbledore (can be voided once adult or by magical guardian)_

_Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say with that he just saw._

_"Can I have a full cleansing? I can't believe he'd do this to me. Can I also look at transactions made from my account?"_

_Griphook showed the teen the transaction book and was surprised that Harry did not make as many withdraws as it stated._

_"Do not worry Mr. Potter. I will get your money back. We do not like thieves." He gave a toothy grin which was downright terrifying._

_The goblin began the process to get Harry fully cleansed of all the spells and potions in his system. It took about two hours to get rid of everything but the houcrux in Harry. Griphook explained what houcrux's were and why they were abominations. Using the one known, the goblin was able to create a map leading to the others since they were all connected in some way. Harry took noted that there were seven dots on the parchment meaning that there were seven houcruxs. Griphook was able to identify the different objects._

_-Harry_

_-Slytherin's Locket_

_-Hufflepuff's Chalice_

_-Ravenclaw's Diadem_

_-Tom Riddle's Diary_

_-The Gaunt Family Ring_

_-Nagini (snake)_

_"That doesn't make any sense. I destroyed the diary in second year."_

_"This shows all known houcruxs he made. Even the destroyed ones."_

_Harry 'oh'ed and shifted his feet. Luckily the parchment also had the locations of the items._

_"Do you know who created this method of finding houcruxs?"_

_"An American wizard. He wanted to save his friend from his impossible quest to live forever. That is the story the goblins wrote."_

_"Oh. Thank for the cleansing. Just charge my vault."_

_The teen parted ways with the goblin and headed by to 12 Grimmauld Place._

_Flashback Over_

The emerald eyed teen decided to continue playing along with Dumbledore's scheme. He began to notice things about his friends that he didn't before. Like how Ron would prevent anyone else from being near Harry and Hermione would treat everyone around her like their stupid. Honestly, he was kind of ashamed to call them friends. 

The next night, Harry sneaked into the library to find more information on metamorphmagus. He wasn't surprised when he found very little on the subject. Sighing, he left the library under his invisibility cloak. He turned the corner and quickly hid. In front of him was Professor Snape and a man he had never seen before. 

"Sev. How long are going to keep this up?" The stranger asked.

"Kyros you know I have to-"

"No don't give me that bullshit Sev. He shouldn't be forcing you to do this suicide mission." 

"It's not a suicide mission."

"He will kill you if he finds out. You are already walking on thin ice. This will only make things worse. Why can't you tell the truth to the Potter boy then?"

"About what? The vow I made with his mother or the fact that Dumbledore isn't what he pretends to be."

"He going to get that boy killed and take all the credit for the Dark Lord's downfall. You can't let him do this."

"There isn't much I can do Kyros. Besides the boy hates me and I intend for things to stay that way."

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" The stranger, Kyros, shook his head and crossed his arms. "Fine you win."

Kyros walked towards a shadow in the corner. "Oh  _he's_ doing fine by the way. Misses you lots. He wants a mastery in Potions like you too." Then he disappeared into the shadows. Severus pinched his nose before walking back to his quarters.

Harry slumped against the wall digesting what he just listened to.  _'Snape wanted me to hate him. But Why? And what was this vow between him and my mother? So many questions with no answers. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on the Professor.'_ As quickly and sneakily as he could, Harry made it back to the dorms. All the other boys were asleep and Harry quickly followed.

The first half of the school passed relatively quickly. Harry began to exchange letters with an American wizard who he later found out was Kyros' son. The letter were random at first and strange however the American began to explain why he reached out to him. Even though seers are a rare thing here in Britain, there are quite a few in America. Damien, Kyros' son, told Harry how his friend predicted the death of a boy who matched his description. He explained that he did look for other boys but there is only one known boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They wrote to each other til the holidays where Damien invited Harry over to celebrate muggle Christmas. Harry accepted not caring about what Dumblefuck had to say anymore. Or Hermione superior attitude. Or Ron's jealousy. They really needed to get over themselves. Kyros agreed to pick Harry up at Kings Cross Station. Harry removed all charms and tracking spells from his trunk and shrunk it. He snuck out and made it on the train before anyone even noticed he was gone. 

"Are you Harry?"

The teen turned and found the man he saw before with the Potions Professor. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What grows up while growing down?"

Kyros pondered on the question. "A goose. Muggle riddles?"

"Damien suggested it. Said you would know if it was really you."

"True. I do love muggle riddles. Let's go meet Damien."

Harry grabbed the adults arm as they apparated to the villa.

"Harry!!!!!!" An olive skinned boy with red-brown eyes shouted from the doorway. "Hi!"

The two boys sat in the living room conversing while Kyros went to make dinner.

"Nice to actually meet you. I am Damien." He said with an American accent.

"Hello Damien. My name is Harry Potter." They shook hands.

"Let me show you what I mentioned in my last letters." Damien guided the Gryffindor to his bedroom. He pulled out a crystal. "American magical world is far more advanced than the British one. These are viewing crystals. They work like the video cameras muggles use. You would say  _Captis_ when you wish to record something,  _Vigilate Memoria_ is to watch what you recorded and  _Erado_ is to erase what's currently on the crystal."

"Interesting. So similar to a pensive?"

"Yeah. It's just easier for those who can't afford a pensive. Come here."

The duo sat on the bed and the olive skinned boy whispered the words to view whats on the crystal. An image appeared above the crystal.

_A girl with electric blue hair walked into the image. "Hey Dai! How are you?"_

_"I'm great. How's Rebecca?"_

_"She's still predicting the worst. She was right about Mr. West's heart attack. It's so sad though."_

_"What is?"_

_"The fact that she could see the worst to come but can't prevent it. There isn't enough time to help."_

_"I'm surprised she hasn't gone insane yet. She broke down the other day and Raymond had to take her to the hospital."_

_The girl shook her head and sighed. She threw herself onto the couch. Keys jingled and the front door opened._

_"Becca!! You're ok!"_

_"Yes I am. Thank you for worrying Jessica. Hey Dai."_

_Damien waved and got her a glass of water. The trio chatted for about twenty minutes before Rebecca grabbed her head and moaned in pain. Jessica grabbed her friend's hand and gently pulled her into a hug._

_"What do you see?"  
_

_"A boy. I think he is sixteen or seventeen. He has dark hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. There is a scar on his forehead. I think it's the shape of a lightning bolt."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"The forest. There lots of trees. There is a man with no nose. Almost snake like. There is a green light." She started to panic. "He killed the boy! He killed the boy!" Tears streamed down her face._

_"Becca calm down." Jessica gave a reassuring hand squeeze. "What else?"  
_

_"A castle is destroyed. A giant is carrying the boy's body and...-"_

_"And?"_

_"Nothing. It's too fuzzy. Damien you have to do something. I have a feeling this is going to happen a year from now."_

_"I trust your gut. It hasn't been wrong before. I'll try to find the boy your talking about. The castle I think is Hogwarts. That might narrow things out." Damien tossed back a clear liquid. "I want you to focus on something else Rebecca. Do not stress yourself out over this. It will do no one any good."_

_The seer nodded  and gulped down the last over her water. "I need a nap."_

_The image faded._

"Wow."

"I know. It took awhile to find you. I got a few copies of the British Daily Prophet. I saw the man she was talking about. Turns out she predicted the Boy-Who-Lived's death but something didn't feel right with me."

"What do you mean?"

Damien pointed at the scar. "That's a cursed scar. I can feel the dark magic from here. It reeks."

Harry subconsciously rubbed the scar. "I went to Gringotts and found out a piece of Voldemort's soul is me. Griphook called it a houcrux."

Red-brown eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "But-but-but....how...what.."

The emerald eyed teen chuckled at his new friend's antics. Suddenly his stomach growled. Harry blushed in embarrassment.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hungry boys?"

"YES!"

Damien ran out of the room to the dinning room with Harry walking behind him. The trio sat down and ate lunch talking about their lives. For once, Harry felt normal. No weight on his shoulders. No overbearing 'friends'. No one treating him like he was stupid. No jealousy. Harry smiled.  _'I wish things could stay like this. No war. No saving the world. Just Harry not the Boy-Who-Lived.'_


	2. Seeing The Dead

**Title:**  Blinded by Manipulation

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 **Main Pairing(s):**  Severus Snape/Kyros Hylton (OMC), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Side Pairing(S):**  James Potter/Lily Evans, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (One Sided)

** Summary: **

Harry Potter, The beloved Boy-Who-Lived, tired of people telling him how he should live his life. All he ever wanted was a family to call his own. Will he finally get what he desires? Trouble is brewing and a stranger bring a new but familiar face to the playing field.

Who is this new Blond?

Where did he come from?

Where did Draco go?

Lucius Malfoy learns the truth about his son in one of many cruel ways possible. Death. Who's death you ask? Wouldn't you like to know?

* * *

 

**Blinded by Manipulation**

**_Seeing the Dead_ **

_Damien ran out of the room to the dining room with Harry walking behind him. The trio sat down and ate lunch talking about their lives. For once, Harry felt normal. No weight on his shoulders. No overbearing 'friends'. No one treating him like he was stupid. No jealousy. Harry smiled. 'I wish things could stay like this. No war. No saving the world. Just Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived.'_

The next two days were filled with silly pranks and last minute holiday shopping. Damien bought a gift for Harry and one for his father. Harry bought some gifts too. 

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"No. I just......I just want to visit my parents."

"Has no one ever taken you?"

Harry shook his head. "They only wish of me to stay focus for my inevitable death. I just don't understand why keeping information from me is helping me."

"I bet dad can take us to see your parents grave. You deserve a chance to grieve. No one should take that away from you. Come on let's go ask him now."

Damien when to his father's study and knocked on the door. "Hey, dad."

Kyros hummed. 

"Harry wanted to visit his parents grave. I was hoping you would be ok to take us."

"I don't mind. I just have some work to finish. How about in about an hour we all go?"

Damien looked at Harry who smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this. It means a lot."

The boys spent the next hour discussing the differences between the American Wizarding World and the British Wizarding World. Harry learned that in America a wizard can practice dark spells without being ridiculed for it. However their ministry in very strict with their laws. Also, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the top 3 magic schools in the world. Beating even Hogwarts.

"It's a shame all of the basic traditional wizard class were removed from your school. It seems like they dumbed down the school for muggleborns. No wonder it's ranking fell. Shame."

"Sounds like you don't like muggleborn wizards."

"I don't. They come to our world and try to change traditions to better suit their needs. We don't go to the muggle world and start changing their laws."

"Oh, I've never thought about it like that."

"That's how most purebloods feel. We are sticklers for tradition."

There was a knock on the door. "You boys ready?"

"Yup. Come on Harry."

The two teens left and headed downstairs. 

* * *

 

The trio apparated to Godric Hollow to see Lily and James' graves. Damien and Kyros hung back to give Harry a moment with his parents. 

"Um, I really don't know what to say. I wish I could have my parents back. Dumbledore isn't who he portrays himself out to be. He's been stealing from my vaults since you passed. I feel like a fool for trusting him so easily. He placed me with the Dursleys against your wishes. Uh-" Harry pauses for a while. "Turns out the people I thought were my friends were being paid from my own vault. I was so desperate for a friend I didn't even notice how much they were manipulating me." He choked up a bit. A hand touched his shoulder. It was Kyros.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You needed this. To get this off your chest."

A tear fell from Harry's green eyes. "It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Feel better Harry?"

"Yeah, Damien. Feel loads better. You think you could teach me more about those traditions you love."

Damien smiled wide. "Of course." He then turned to the graves. "Hey you may not know me but that's ok. Your son grew into a great young man. Wish you could see him now."

The small group walked out the cemetery and apparated out. As the group left, they did not notice a light that shone in the graveyard. Specifically over the Potter graves. Once the light faded, there were two bodies on the ground. A sharp gasp and cough could be heard. 

"W-What? Where am I?" It was a male voice. "Lily!!"

"James?"

James turned and saw Lily getting up from the ground. He got up and helped her. 

"James, what happened? Where are we?"

They both turned around and notice where they were standing. "We died?" Lily paled. "Harry!"

Lily turned to run but James held her back. "Hold on. If we died, we need to figure out how long it has been." She nodded. The couple walked back to their home and saw it was still in destroyed. After making sure no one was around, they walked inside. There was a thick layer of dust on the furniture. Lily walked up to the nursery. She picked up Harry's teddy bear and clutched it to her chest. A few tears fell from her eyes. "I'll never see my baby grow up."

James hugged her from behind. "I know. Baby I know. We need to find out what happened."

Lily turned around. "I know you won't like it but we should find Severus. He'll give us straight answers. Trust me?"

James sighed. "Yes, I trust you. Where do you suppose we'll find him?"

"Best place to start would be his home. Come on."

The couple linked hands and Lily apparated them to Cokeworth. They both fell to the ground. "Maybe shouldn't have done that so soon," Lily said with a chuckle.

Lily lead the way to Spinner's End. When she spotted Severus' family home, she tugged James along a bit faster. She knocked on the door first and listened. No one opened the door so she knocked a few more times.

"Looks like he isn't here. Where should we go?"

"You two looking for Snape's boy?"

The couple turned around a saw an old woman. "He hasn't been back here since his mother died. Poor boy having to live with that monster of a man. I'm glad he finally found his way out." The old woman shook her head. 

"What do you mean?" Lily politely asked.

"Oh, that man was always hitting his wife and his son. My husband and I tried to help them as much as we could but she refused to leave. Trapped with that abusive man. I wish I could have done more for that boy."

"Um thank ma'am." She said awkwardly. "We'll be on our way since he isn't home."

The old woman walked back to her own home. James looked at his wife. "You didn't know did you?"

"No. I wish he would have told me. Come on."

She dragged James around back. Lily opened the back door and enter the house. "Knowing Severus he must have placed some kind of ward to let him know if something happened to his home."

Within ten minutes, Severus appeared at his childhood home. His wand was out as he searched for what could have tripped his alarms. He heard a floor creak and he turned around seeing someone he was very sure was dead.

"Lily..."

"Severus."

He pointed his wand at her. "I'm not sure what you are trying to do by impersonating a dead person..." His voice trailed off when he noticed Lily wasn't alone. James Potter stood in the doorway.

"Snape we were hoping you could help us out a bit."

Snape gripped his wand tighter.

"Severus I know this is a lot but we really are here. We aren't sure what happened but if you want to ask me something only Lily could know."

The potion master remained impassive, "What did we use to read with each other in the park alone?"

"The Boxcar Children. If I remember correctly, we sat under our tree and read until the sun would set. You would always walk me home before running off to your own home."

Severus lowered his wand. James looked surprised that worked. "Explain."

So Lily did. She explained how they woke up in the graveyard, went to their home and then went to look for him. "Severus. Where is Harry?"

"He was placed in the Dursleys care for the last fifteen years."

Lily paled, "What?! Why was he placed there? Our wills should have prevented that." At the same time, James said, "Fifteen years?!"

"Wills? I wasn't aware you had one."

"What? It should have been read when we died."

"Hold on." The potion master walked over to the mantle of the fireplace and picked a mirror. He whispered a spell and it glowed.

"Need me?" The mirror said.

"Yes."

"Give me a moment."

A figure shot of the fireplace. "Severus. What's wrong?"

"Take a look for yourself Kyros."

Kyros turned and his jaw dropped, "How?"

"They woke up sitting on their graves."

Kyros paled.

"You know something. What is it?"

"I took Harry to their graves earlier today. You don't think he could have done this right?"

"Harry? You know where my baby is?"

"He's spending the holiday with me. My son invited him over. They asked me to take them to see your grave to give Harry a chance to... Oh, fuck."

"What is it?"

"I think I know why they are back. Come hold hands. We need to head to my place."

Without a fuss, everyone linked hands. In a blink of an eye, everyone disappeared and reappeared in the sitting room of Kyros' villa. 

"Nadrey!"

A house elf popped in. "Yes, Master Kryos? What can Nadrey do for master?"

"Prepare two guest bedrooms. We have guests. Let the boys know too. Have them come down when dinner is ready."

"Yes, Master Kyros. Nadrey will do so immediately." Then the house elf left.

"Sit. It seems we have a lot to talk about."

Severus sat next to Kyros and the Potter couple sat across from them. 

"I knew your boy was powerful but this is amazing. When we were at your grave earlier, Harry had said he wished that he could have his parents. My son Damien said something similar. Wishing that you could have seen Harry grow up."

"People wish for things all the time Kyros. How does that explain what happened?" Snape asked.

"My son has the uncanny ability to do the impossible. It seems Harry is the same. There is an old legend that basically said if you wished hard enough for something, it will come true. With enough power that is."

"Could you tell us what has happened since we died?"

Kyros looked at Severus who nodded. The dark-haired wizard behind telling his tale of everything that has happened in the wizarding world since that fateful Halloween night. 

"Harry said that the dark lord was back but no one believes him. All we know is that Cedric Diggory, who was also Hogwarts champion during the Triwizard tournament, died and something happened when Harry disappeared from the maze."

James sighed and held his head in hands. Lily rubbed his back. "Thank you, Severus."

"What for?"

"For watching over Harry."

A different house elf popped into the sitting room. "Tolly here to let Master know dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Tolly. Let the boys know."

Tolly left.

"The dining hall is this way. Just don't rush things and stop worrying." Kyros led the way. Damien and Harry were already there by the time they made there.

"Hey, dad! Nadrey said you had some guest over."

"Uh yeah. Just promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would we freak out?"

"Just promise me."

"Fine, we promise." The boys said at the same time.

James, Lily, and Severus walked into the dining hall. Harry dropped the cup that was in his hand. Silenced filled the room.

"Dad what did you do?!"

"Actually it's more like what did you boys do."

Lily ran up to Harry and hugged him. "Oh, my baby. Look at how big you've grown." Tear-filled the corners of her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah, it's us son." James walked over and joined the hug.

"But how is this possible?" Harry turned to his professor and Kyros.

"Looks like you got what you wished so had for."

Damien gasped. "Oh at the graveyard."

"Yes at the graveyard."

"Sorry, dad."

"It's fine son. Just be careful next time. It may have been harmless this time but you never know." Kyros scolded his son.

"Lily, James I think it may be best if you stay here. At least until Dumbledore is gone."

"What? Why?"

Harry shared a look with Kyros. "I'll tell you later."


End file.
